Naruto's Name
by JustNoOne
Summary: "Naruto!" Kushina shouted "What?" asked Minato "The baby you idiot!" yelled Kushina. Minato looked at her, mouth gaping. "You're joking… right?" he asked. "A. Fish. Cake?"/One shot of How Naruto got his name, And Minato's little opposition  Review please!


_This is just a fluffy one shot of how Naruto got his name and Minato's little opposition._

It was a hot night, or a very hot morning, or can it just be a hot flash? Kushina laid on her back on the cool floor of the kitchen.

"Where can Minato be?" She thought

She almost felt bad sending him out in the middle of the night or morning, she can't really tell. He always went above and beyond so he probably got so much food that he is having a hard time carrying it home to the Hokage mansion. Kushina sighed, and as she did the boy inside her kicked.

"Whoa now!" she gasped "your hyperactive now aren't you?"

Kushina placed her hand gently on the large bulge as if to calm the child. She put one arm over her eyes and a smirk crept on her face as she remembered how she shook Minato awake in bed and ordered him to go to the convenience store for her midnight cravings one hour ago. She giggled. She was getting a little restless though.

"I wonder what we are going to name you son?" she whispered to belly. She then heard the jiggling of a doorknob and Minato staggered in with about eight bags. He set the bags onto the small kitchen table and gave a patronizing stare to his wife as she from the floor surveyed the bags.

"Ok, here are your strawberries, tuna fish, chocolate pudding, strawberries, rice cakes, ice cream and ramen." He said giving a shake to the ramen package.

He turned the hanging light on and Kushina then fully looked at her sleep deprived husband. He looked pitiful. Dark circles under his eyes, messy hair and an exhausted expression. With difficulty she staggered up on her feet and she went to him, and then kissed him straight on his lips paralyzing Minato to the spot.

"Thank you." she prompted with a smirk.

Delighted, Minato sprung a big grin on his face, danced towards the bedroom and sang a jingle

"_Minato is here for all your late night grocery needs my dear!" _

Kushina laughed and proceeded to put everything in one big ramen bowl. (Sparing no separation of course) She reached for a glass in the cupboard and the baby kicked startling her, causing the glass to slip her fingers only to send it crashing to the floor. She gave a little yelp and Minato came speeding into the kitchen.

"What's wrong!" "What happ-?" he stammered

Suddenly Kushina started laughing hysterically. He laughed nervously and slowly backed into the bedroom. Minato stared at her confused but noticed Kushina was focusing at his waist and Minato realized he was wear boxers (not a big deal that usually what he wears most of the time) But he realized the boxers had cartoon, ramen crab cakes printed all over them. He smiled and got himself a bowl of whatever she was eating and sat down at the table with her. She looked at him quizzing.

"Might as well" He agreed groggily

The light flickered a little, which made Minato stare up at it only then to look down at his beautiful very pregnant wife stuffing her face full of…whatever…. He took a bite and almost gagged only to spit it out. Kushina stared at him and with her mouth full said

"You don't like it" she questioned

"No, No, I think it's really tasty" he said nodding with a forced smile stuffing his face. "This is worst than what ma toad cooks." He thought to himself.

He caught Kushina staring at his boxer short with her head propped on her hand. She held her mouth in a funny way which he knows she does that when she thinks hard.

"What is it Kushina?" he asked.

"Well…" she swallowed. "I'm almost ready with this kid and we have not named it yet." She said still staring at his shorts.

Minato seized the opportunity to excuse himself from eating the tuna fish chocolate surprise and said

"Well if it's a boy we can name him after me" He wagged his eyebrows. She knocked him over the head.

"No!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Minato moaned and rubbed his head. Minato peered up only to see the moody blush of her red stained face.

"Hmph" she mumbled stuffing her face again. Her voice carried a diamond edge as she said "don't joke with a pregnant jinchuuriki."

They both laughed silently together.

"But really Minato…." She murmured suddently calm

"That is a great question Kushina" Remarked Minato hesitatingly.

They both fell silent that silence seemed to last forever. Kushina's eyes wavered towards his shorts again. She then perked up

"Naruto!" she shouted excitedly

"What?" Oh yes, my boxers are stylish but-." But he was cut off by Kushina

"No, the baby you idiot!"

Minato looked at her, eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"You're joking… right?" he asked slowly. "No I'm serious!" she yelled

"A. Fish. Cake." questioned Minato mouth still open.

Kushina set her chop sticks down and placed her hands on the bulge look down upon it with a motherly stare

"My little fishcake…" she cooed

Minato laughed nervously and said "Oh, so this is one of those pregnancy things right"

Kushina brow furrowed she jumped up her pregnant belly knocking against the table.

"HECK NO!" Screamed Kushina as she reached across the table and punched him in the head.

_Well... that's just some fluff after months of nothing I hope you all like it_


End file.
